All These Eyes Have Seen
by Shayne Rider
Summary: In my first story, The Story of a Bird Kid, I breifly mention a mother daughter pair that can tell that Shayne my OC is not only a bird kid but a Quileute werewolf as well. This is their story
1. Chapter 1

All These Eyes Have Seen

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I just own Elizabeth.

* * *

This story is taking place before the start of my previous story The Story of a Bird kid. It gives more details about the purple-eyed girl and her mother mentioned in that story that Shayne meets in the bathroom.

* * *

Prologue

_German Castle (from Saving the World and other Extreme Sports):_

"We have got to get to her before she gives birth." Marian Janssen said to the people sitting around the huge conference table. "It's vital to get her here as soon as humanly possible."

"Mrs. Janssen," a coworker said, "Why don't we go after a more easily apprehended pregnant female? What is so important about this Elizabeth woman?"

"Are you questioning my orders Mara?" Marian asked looking at her,

"No, of course not Marian, I'm just wondering." Mara said quickly in an effort to protect herself from Marian Janssen's wrath.

" Take her to the dungeon until I can start her transformation."

"Yes Ma'am." A couple of erasers said stepping forward.

"Max 2," Marian said turning toward a dark corner of the conference room where she could just see a human form that turned into said Max.

"Yes" she asked stepping into the light, "How can I be of assistance to you?"

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself." Marian told her keeping a straight face. "I want you to take ten of the best erasers that we have and capture subject E32 without harming the baby. If you succeed I will dismiss any past marks against you."

"Yes ma'am," Max 2 said, "I will prepare for immediate departure." With that she turned and left the conference room.

"Well, now that that topic is done with for now, let's move on too the next thing on our agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

All These Eyes Have Seen

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I just own Elizabeth.

* * *

This story is taking place before the start of my previous story The Story of a Bird kid. It gives more details about the purple-eyed girl and her mother mentioned in that story that Shayne meets in the bathroom.

* * *

Chapter 1

Running through the night, Elizabeth Sans knew that they were closing in on her. For the past couple of months she'd had a feeling that someone or something was coming for her. Earlier on in the evening she had woken up from her nap and heard them coming down the front hall. She had quickly and quietly grabbed her coat and and slipped on the back way. Cutting through the back yards, she'd glanced behind her to the window of her home and seen a dark form that didn't look entirely human watching her retreat into the night. As soon as she'd realized that she had been caught she had taken off, running into the night and now, after she had been running non stop for half an hour, her pregnancy was starting to slow her down.

Though Elizabeth was almost seven months pregnant she was barely showing and she could still run like normal. Taking a risk, she looked behind her, and saw her unearthly pursuers closing in on her. With a deep breath and a quick prayer that her child would be alright, she finally stopped running and turned to fight for her freedom.

Her nonhuman pursuers, not used to there targets stopping in mid-fight slid to a halt about a yard away from her and simply stared, a huge mistake on their part. In under a minute Elizabeth, a third-degree black belt, had dispatched three of her ten pursuers and seen that they appeared to be part wolf. Once she'd seen that they weren't entirely human, she felt a rush of adrenaline and launched an all-out attack. Within two minutes she had dispatched five of the remaining wolf people before she was knocked unconscious.

"Subject E32 apprehended," Max 2 said into the com link on her wrist, while once again stepping out of the shadows where she had observed the whole thing. "Mission accomplished with little trouble."

"Good," Marian Janssen replied, "now take her to the New York lab and I will meet you there soon."

"Yes Ma'am," was the reply, "Over and out"

"Yes, over and out."

"Alright guys you heard her." Max 2 told the two remaining erasers. "Wake up the others and let's head out."

Chapter 2

When she woke up several hours later, Elizabeth found herself in an all-white room that reminded her of a hospital with faint chemical smells all around her.

"Ah, good," A voice said from across the room. "Your finally awake." Looking in the direction of the voice, Elizabeth saw a women a few years older then her standing by the door.

"Where am I?" she asked, "I got attacked by some sort of half-human, half-wolf pack near my home."

"You are in a secure facility of the Itexicon Cooperation, under orders from the Director, Marian Janssen. You are to stay here until she gives you permission to leave. If you disobey orders you will be punished."

"Why does this Marian Janssen need me?" Elizabeth asked, "I've got no idea who she is and seeing as I'm almost seven months pregnant I'm pretty sure I'm of little to no use for her."

"We don't question the Directors orders here." The woman said, "She will be in too talk with you when she arrives." With that, the woman turned and walked through the door which slid shut behind her.

'What is going on here?' Elizabeth thought to herself, 'First I'm attacked by a pack of wolf people in the dead of night and knocked unconscious, then, when I come to, I'm being held against my will in a secure facility of a company that is in control of the world's economy because they bought out just about every company in the world. When this Marian woman arrives, I'm going to demand some answers."

A few hours later the door slid open with a hiss and a small group of people walked in, all wearing white lab coats, and followed by several of the wolf men that had attacked her.

"You are Elizabeth Sans from Chicago Illinois?" a blonde woman asked stepping forward from the group.

"Yes I am. How can I be of assistance?" Elizabeth said, instinctively putting her arms around her stomach in a protective gesture.

"You already have been." the blonde woman said, "I'm Marian Janssen, Director of the Itexicon Corporation and I have come to tell you that you are now our newest recruit. You are to remain in this room until you finish your term and once you give birth we will tell what you are to do next. Until then you will have an escorted walk every day. I'll see you again in a few months." With that Marian Janssen left the room, and the remaining group of people forced Elizabeth onto the bed and restrained her before running a small battery of tests. Once the tests were complete they too left the room.


End file.
